Operation: Arrowhead/Birds in the Stratosphere
This page is an article containing the short story/audio log which is related to Operation: Arrowhead. Birds in the Stratosphere is an audio log about a Daresian aerial operation that takes place in the atmosphere of planet Earth. The audio log starts a few moments after the operation briefing. Dispatch Operator: '''All pilots, report to the hangar, I repeat, all pilots report to the hangar immediately. Man your stations. '''Sheath Dispatch: '''Jeanette, you're the lead for the unit's operation. '''Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Roger that. Javelin-1 / Bianca: So they finally gave you a chance to become the unit lead? Haha! Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Heh, I can guarantee you I'll make the best lead yet. Speartip-5 / Willards: Ladies, please, we're in the middle of an operation. Speartip-1 / Jeanette: You don't have to remind us, Will. Speartip-5 / Willards: Well, shall we start the aircraft checking then? Speartip-1 / Jeanette: '''Systems operational. Flaps, check. Vertical and horizontal stabilizers are steady. Comm's functional. Squad, report. '''Speartip-2 / Andrea: Ready! Speartip-3 / Hyun So: Ready! Speartip-4 / David: '''Ready! '''Speartip-5 / Willards: All ready! Speartip-1 / Jeanette: '''Alright. Javelin-1, how's your end doing? '''Javelin-1 / Bianca: My squadron's good to go. Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Copy that, dispatch, air units are all ready. Sheath Dispatch: Sheath to Javelin and Speartip, we'll now commence mission operation. Javelin & Speartip Flights: Roger. Javelin-1 / Bianca: So what's the plan, Speartip? Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Same as always, time for us to have some fun. None of us are leaving until we're satisfied with our complete victory, shoot down anything that's not ours! Javelin-1 / Bianca: Hah, happy to oblige! Javelin-4 / David: Multiple targets spotted, count eight, please confirm. Sheath Dispatch: Sheath to Javelin and Speartip, eight hostiles confirmed. Permission to engage, weapons free. Javelin-1 / Bianca: '''Javelin Flight, engaging! '''Speartip-1 / Jeanette: '''Speartip Flight, engaging! ---- '''Javelin-1 / Bianca: Take that bomber down! We can't allow any harm to get to the base! Javelin-2 / Alexander: Javelin-3, fire! I've got a Talon here so you go do it! Javelin-3 / Wick: Roger, wilco. Engaging the enemy bomber. Warhead 1, is away! Javelin-1 / Bianca: Confirmed kill. That bomber's gone for good. ---- Sheath Dispatch: New formation spotted, more hostiles incoming. All units, intercept and engage. ---- Speartip-3 / Hyun So: '''Agh! My right wing's taken massive damage, I don't think it'll keep up any longer! '''Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Hyun, get back to the hangar, get your ship repaired, we can hold off for now! Go! Speartip-3 / Hyun So: '''Copy that! Heading back to hangar. '''Speartip-1 / Jeanette: '''Alright, Speartip, arrow formation, hold off until 3 can get back! '''Speartip Squadron: '''Roger that! '''Speartip-5 / Willards: Squad lead, we can't hold on like this much longer! We're taking too many hits! Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Damn it! Alright, Speartip Squadron, break formation! Evasive maneuvers! Speartip-2 / Andrea: Agh! My engine's been hit! My unit's on flames! Speartip-4 / Victor: Andrea, move away from the line of fire! Speartip-2 / Andrea: I'm trying, but it won't move! There's no pressure on the pedals, and the stick's de- Agh! Speartip-4 / Victor: '''Speartip-2, take evasive action! '''Speartip-2 / Andrea: H-how is that possible? Frantically yelling, Victor implores Andrea to eject, moments before her aircraft explodes. Speartip-3 / Hyun So: Andrea, hang in there! I'm coming to you! Speartip-4 / Victor: Andrea! Eject, ejec-- Andrea- Hurry up!! Speartip-2 / Andrea: Scheiße- As Andrea screams and attempts to eject, her G-8 detonates, engulfing the aircraft in flames. Speartip-3 / Hyun So: ANDREA!! Speartip-1 / Jeanette: We can't do anything about her now. Follow protocol, don't stop firing! Speartip-4, Speartip-5 / Victor, Willards: 'Rog'! '''Speartip-3 / Hyun So: '*Whispers* Andrea... '''Speartip-1 / Jeanette: '''Speartip-3, there is nothing we could have done, now get your ass back up on the line or you're going to end up like her! '''Speartip-3 / Hyun So: Roger. ---- Javelin-1 / Bianca: Speartip's taking heavy fire, Javelin's 3 and 4, move in to Speartip's position and provide support. The rest of the squad, spread out and attack below the enemy Talons and Vultures! Javelin Squadron: '''Yes ma'am! '''Javelin-3, Javelin-4 / Wick, Lex: Hold your fire, we're coming in from your west. What's the status on your squad? Speartip-1 / Jeanette: '''We're running low on ammunition, one of my unit's been shot down, and one is severely damaged. '''Javelin-3 / Wick: Copy that, we'll transport a PSS on your position, hang in tight. Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Copy. Squad, hold the line, make sure no one gets to Javelin! Speartip-3 / Hyun So: There's too many of 'em, and we're running out of supplies! We need that PSS now! Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Just hang in tight damn it! Hold the fucking line! Javelin-3 / Wick: We're packing up the PSS, just give us 2 minutes! Speartip-1 / Jeanette: We'll hold as long as we can, but you better make it quick! Javelin-3 / Wick: We're doing it as fast as we can! Speartip-4 / David: My Wing's hit, the pedals won't help! Speartip-1 / Jeanette: David, eject! I'd rather lose the plane than another crewman. We'll do what we can from up here. Speartip-4 / David: '''Copy that. Ejecting. ________________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Javelin-3 / Wick: Alright, we've got the PSS! Just give us 30 seconds! Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Copy tha- Urgh! Fuck! Get that PSS over here quickly! Javelin-3 / Wick: '''Deploying the PSS! '''Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Hyun So, have your aircraft reloaded by the station, Will and I will hold off. Speartip-3 / Hyun So: Copy that, on my way to resupply. Javelin-3 / Wick: We've loaded the station with some missiles, just in case we run into something big. Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Thanks for the help. Javelin-3 / Wick: Anytime. My partner and I will be heading back in formation with the rest of our squad. Speartip-1 / Jeanette: Rog', we'll handle it from here. -To be continued.